Horns and Halos
by LiLy-saLvatore-cuLLen
Summary: Because to Lily, James was the devil. And to James, Lily needed to live a little. Halloween 2012.
1. Chapter 1

"Alice Elaine Prewitt, you look absolutely _adorable!_" Lily gushed as her best friend came out of the bathroom. The short, electric-blue eyed brunette swaggered out, leaning against the doorframe and lifting a hand and clawing it toward Lily emitting a "Rerow" like the cat she was dressed as.

"Frank's going to flip when he sees you."

"James might just wet his pants when he sees you." Alice teased.

Lily's smile darkened. She didn't want to think about _Potter._ Not on her favorite holiday.

"Oh please, Alice. And I was just getting excited."

"No, really, Lils, that outfit is absolutely p_urrrrrr_fect for you." Alice giggled. "See what I did there?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "Yeah. Thanks, Al."

Lily was dressed in a one-shouldered white satin dress. Snow white feathery wings protruded from her shoulder blades, and she had charmed a golden ring to hover above her head. Her burgundy curls were pinned up into a messy bun, and she had even spread some glitter across her cheekbones.

"It really defines you, Lil. Have you ever broken _any_ rule? Scored lower than an 'O'? You are an absolute angel for real, as far as I'm concerned." Alice slung her arm across Lily's.

"Perfect record." She grinned.

"You'll make Head Girl next year for sure. There's no doubt about it." Alice winked.

"We should make our way down. The Halloween feast will be starting soon."

"Not to mention the party the Heads planned for the sixth and seventh years this year! Can you believe Dumbledore allowed it?"

"I can believe that. I can't believe he convinced McGonagall."

Lily and Alice made their way down the staircase to the Gryffindor common room. Unthinkingly, Lily's gaze glanced to the boys' staircase, as if expecting a certain sex-haired, hazel-eyed prat to saunter down at any second.

Frank was waiting for them at the bottom.

"Looking for someone, Lily?" Frank smirked.

"Absolutely not." Lily snapped.

"Wow, Ali, you look…divine." Frank awed.

"No, that would be Lily. _She's_ the angel. I'm feline-tastic."

The three best friends laughed at Alice's lame attempt at a joke. Just then, a loud ruckus interrupted their chortles as Peter Pettigrew, the fourth Marauder, tripped and rolled down the stairs. It wasn't a surprise: he was dressed as a giant candy corn. Peter never was one for the flattering Halloween costumes, and his thoughts centered around food, anyway.

He came to rest at the landing before the final descent to the common room.

"You all right down there, Wormy?" Remus' voice called. Lily could hear the two other Marauders, Potter and Black, sniggering upstairs.

"Nothing hurt but my pride. And I think my white cap fell off at the top. Could you bring that down, Remy-dear?"

"But of course!" Remus swooped down, grabbed Peter's hat and slid down the railing of the boys' staircase. He grabbed his friend's arm and hoisted him up, brushing him off as Peter regained his stance.

Lily almost laughed at Remus' costume. Of course he wouldn't dress as a werewolf: he didn't want to bring any attention to himself in that department, so instead, he dressed as the werewolf's natural enemy: the vampire. His hair was slicked back, he wore a white blouse, a black cape with a turned up collar, and black dress pants. He had elongated his canine teeth instead of wearing fake fangs.

"Looking good, Rem!" Lily called. Remus and her often patrolled together, as they were both prefects, and had become good friends.

"Lily , my dear, you look delectable." Remus grinned, fangs protruding. "I could just… eat you up."

Lily laughed as Remus played the part of the vampire.

"Careful, Remus. I might just have to send you to Hell."

"That would be James' domain." Remus smirked.

"What?" Lily questioned, eyebrow rising in a perfect arch.

"What he means, Evans my love, is that Hell, this year, is my domain."

James had exited his room and now stood at the top of the stairs on the landing. Lily had not even noticed him walk down the boys' side.

If Lily didn't hate him, she would have to admit that he looked… well, sexy, in his costume. It really wasn't even that much of a costume. James wore holey jeans, a white T-shirt covered by a leather jacket, and a pair of red horns could be seen sticking out above his tousled, untamable locks of raven hair.

"Well if it isn't the Devil himself." Lily muttered, because to her, James _was_ the devil.

"At your service, Angel. Let's say we _battle it out_ here and now, shall we?" James wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"In your dreams, Potter."

"Come to think of it, his costume suits him perfectly, too." Alice whispered to Lily. Lily couldn't agree more.

"Now Jamesie-kins, no fawning over Evans tonight. It's Halloween! It's what we live for." Sirius stated, nudging James. "Tricks and treats, and all that. Now quit drooling like a hound-dog, or you ain't no friend of mine. To the feast we go, thank you very much."

Lily had to look twice at Sirius.

"Black… are you… _Elvis?_"

"Indubitably, my goddess-divine _Fleur de Lis."_

"I didn't know you were into Muggle music."

Sirius looked aghast and rather offended.

"Everyone knows 'The King' Evans. Wizard and Muggle alike."

"Huh."

She had to admit: Sirius worked the Elvis. Maybe better than Elvis himself.

"Shall we?" Frank asked, offering his arms to both Alice and Lily. Frank had never shown interest in dressing up, but he was festive in an orange jumper and black jeans.

"We shall," Lily grinned taking the offered arm.

Unbeknownst to her, James' eyes seethed in jealousy as he watched the trio leave.

"Prongs. Seriously, I mean it. Don't spend tonight pining over Evans. It's our night. It's almost as important as April Fool's Day."

James shook his head as if getting himself out of a funk. He smirked at Sirius.

"You're right. Everything set for this evening?"

"There's the James we all know and love," Remus laughed, "and yes. Everything is ready."

"Excellent."

* * *

The feast was spectacular, as usual. An assortment of cakes, cookies, bowls of candy corn, plates of caramel apples, sugar skulls, gummy worms, and other treats designed to look like body parts and guts adorned the tables waiting to be eaten as dessert after the main meal.

Students were dressed in every and anything they could think of. The general population of Hogwarts enjoyed Halloween, and the castle always went all out when it came to Halloween. It was second only to Christmastime in feasts, décor, parties and events.

Jack-o-lanterns hung from the ceiling, sporting grotesque grins and featuring cheerful to horrifying facial expressions. Red punch was trickling from a fountain in the middle of the Great Hall. At 9 PM, the tables would all be vanished, and the party decorations would appear, and the All Hallow's Eve Festival would be in full swing for the sixth and seventh years.

Lily, Alice and Frank chatted animatedly and laughed whole-heartily as they ate. They, as well as everyone second year and up was waiting for the Marauder's traditional Halloween prank. It was always one of their masterpieces for the year, and everyone was eagerly waiting to see it, including Dumbledore, and grudgingly, even Professor McGonagall.

James was idly stirring his apple cider with a cinnamon stick, waiting until 8:32 exactly for the prank they had planned for the evening. The Marauders would share secretive smirks every once in awhile, and Remus would check his watch ever-so-often.

James couldn't help but glance over at Lily. She was so beautiful in that white dress that hugged her in all the right places, showing off her curvaceous figure. She _was_ his angel, although she never believed him when he expressed his feelings as such. Somehow, he had to change the opinion she had of him. He didn't know how. First impressions stuck, and the way he had behaved all these years pretty much set him up to be out of her good books forever.

"T-minus 5 minutes." Remus announced, effectively breaking James from his thoughts.

"Prongs has his "Evans Face" on again," Peter chuckled.

James glared at Peter and threw a candy corn at him. It didn't matter to Peter: he just caught it with his mouth.

"Cannibal." Sirius gasped.

Peter grinned and continued to chew contentedly.

James took a sip of his cider.

"This is going to be a good one." Sirius said, barely containing his enthusiasm. James couldn't help but grin; he had to agree with Sirius. This one might top all of the pranks they'd done thus far.

At exactly 8:32 (the Marauders always chose random times so that their pranks were less predictable) the lights in the Jack-o-lanterns dimmed until they completely went out. There were a few screams on the first years' parts, but then there was utter silence as a series of shushes and hisses went around the Great Hall. James, Sirius, Remus and Peter all nudged each other and grinned widely.

A deep, monstrous voice bellowed from nowhere in particular. "Welcome to Hogwarts: where you enter but _never_ leave…" and then an evil laugh emitted in the same baritone pitch.

The Marauders had persuaded the various ghosts in Hogwarts to all come in and fly around obnoxiously, emitting horrible shrieks, moans and screams. Of course, the ghosts were delighted, as they all harbored a soft spot for the Marauders, and even Peeves, who listened to no one, was honored to perform on behalf of the 4 Hogwarts Pranksters. Over one hundred Hogwarts ghosts flew into the Great Hall through the walls, flying through whatever and whomever they could, groaning and bellowing. It was proving impossible to focus on just one ghost.

Without warning, the ghosts promptly disappeared. An explosion sounded from the above the students, and the flames spread to form a demonic, horned face that grinned horrifically at the students with black teeth and red eyes. It was truly a fearful sight. Four conjurings of witches, dressed in each of Hogwarts' House's colors flew in from the wall each House table was set by: They flew around the Great Hall a few times, and as the demon disappeared, the four witches collided, creating yet another explosion, albeit colorful, creating fireworks, and finally, when it finished, exploded once more and causing a storm of candy and scrumptious treats to rain from the ceiling to the delight of all the students who instantly began clapping and cheering. The smoke from the fireworks came together to form the words: "A Happy Halloween From Yours Truly: Mssrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs."

The Marauders silently congratulated each other for another successful prank as students stood to catch as many treats as they could. Dumbledore applauded from his seat, and McGonagall could not suppress a small smile. It _was_ an impressive display of magic.

Lily laughed jovially as she attempted to catch a cockroach cluster and other items of Honeydukes' finest. There were even some Muggle candies such as Snickers, Kit Kats, and Hershey bars included in the mix. She looked over at James and the other Marauders, grinning broadly and nodding in approval.

James' heart almost stopped. He'd never seen Lily look so happy. She had also not purposely smiled in his general direction_ ever._ His heart fluttered, knowing that for once, he was the source of her happiness instead of chagrin.

* * *

The feast finished uneventfully compared to the Marauders' display. At 8:55, anyone who was not sixth or seventh year was escorted out of the Great Hall to continue their celebrating in their dorms, or supervised around the castle until curfew. Music began to play, the tables vanished, and the décor for the All Hallow's Eve Festival appeared. The Jack-o-lanterns remained, and orange and black streamers hung from the ceiling. Skeletons were aligned along the perimeter of the dance-floor, and a glittering disco ball flashed colors around the room.

Frank and Alice immediately made their way to the dance-floor to take full advantage of its use. They joined over two dozen couples swaying, grinding, and spinning in the lights.

Lily sat in a chair and just observed her surroundings, occasionally glancing out at her two friends, arms around each other and swaying back and forth to the music. Thank Merlin they weren't _grinders._ That wasn't dancing, in Lily's opinion, just sex with clothes on.

Speaking of which, James Potter entered her line of sight, declining various offers to dance from the majority of girls without a date or a dance partner. He was obviously making his way over to Lily, no doubt to boast about his pranking talents. Lily wasn't sure if she could stomach him right now. Sure, it was a magnificent show of magic, but she didn't need _him_ to tell her that. Before James could make it over to her, she had stood up and made her way out a side door to an outdoor balcony. A couple that had been snogging instantly stopped, glared at her, and moved inside only to continue just to the side of the doorway.

It was a rather nice night out, for now. The half-moon grinned down on her, casting its reflection on the Black Lake, creating a second Cheshire smile. There was no wind, but it was slightly chilly. Clouds were gathering far off; there'd be a storm later tonight.

She took in a deep breath, inhaling the scent of dead leaves and the brisk, icy smell of the air.

"Fancy seeing you out here, Evans."

Lily turned. So he'd found her anyway.

"Shouldn't be surprising, since I'm certain you followed me." She retorted turning her back to him once more, only to miss the hurt flash across his eyes.

"You look lovely tonight."

Lily was not expecting that. She felt a blush creep up her chest and spread to her cheeks. Good thing it was dark, she would _not _give him the satisfaction of seeing her blush on account of one of his compliments.

"Erm, thanks." She finally acknowledged, as he came up next to her (far too close for her liking) at the railing.

"The white brings out the redness of your hair." James continued, debating on whether or not to brush that stray curl behind her ear.

"Is that some sort of malicious ginger joke?" Lily snipped.

_That wasn't how that was supposed to go…_ James thought, quickly trying to rectify the comment.

"N-no! I just meant… er… shit. I didn't mean it like that, Lily."

Lily glanced over at James. She rarely saw him at a loss for words. It was rather adorable, really.

_She did not just think that._

"I like the color of your hair. Really. It…"

"Just save it, Potter. You don't have to apologize profusely." Lily sighed.

James turned to face Lily entirely.

"Look, Lily. I know I've been a prat, a right arrogant toe-rag."

Lily snorted. Understatement of the year.

"But… I wish… I want… If I could take it all back, and… if I could show you how I really am… _who _I really am… I guess… what I'm saying…"

"You want a second chance." Lily deduced.

James gaped at her.

"Yes. Yes, I do. I'd give anything for a second chance, Lily. Especially with you. I… I care about you."

"And the fact that I'm the only girl who ever told you 'no' has no impact on this whatsoever?" Lily turned to face him, arms crossed, hip jutted out.

"It was never about the chase, Lily. How can I prove that to you?"

Lily thought. James seemed genuinely sincere. Resigned, she offered him a proposal she was sure to regret:

"You have one night to prove it to me, Potter. I'm giving you tonight to earn your second chance. Starting now."

A slow smile spread across James' face nearly tearing it in two.

_She was considering it._

"Alright then, Evans…"

"Lily. If we're going to do this, you're going to call me Lily."

"Alright then, Lily. Let's you take off that halo for one night, and I'll take off my horns, and we'll try and see each other for who we really are, first impressions and ongoing opinions aside, deal?"

Lily smiled and stuck out her hand. "Deal."

James shook it, not wanting to let go. Instead, he took it full on in his own and began to lead Lily back into the Great Hall.

"This isn't what I had in mind, Potter…"

"James. Like you said, if we're doing this, you're calling me James. And this isn't where we're stopping. Follow me."

"I have no choice, _James,_ you have my hand."

"I'd have it no other way, _Lily._" James smirked.

* * *

He led her out of the Great Hall and began to make his way to the front doors. As they walked, he let go of Lily's hand (it felt a bit colder to Lily…), and took a yellowed and folded parchment.

"What's that?"

"Marauder's secret." James evaded. "No one's around. We'll be fine."

"Where are we going, James?" Lily sounded worried.

"I said I'd take off my horns for one night, but Lily, you need to live a little. Break a few rules. You're wearing the horns tonight."

"_What?! _What exactly are we…?"

"Ever been to the Forbidden Forest?"

"No! It's forbidden! Hence, the name!"

"Just a guideline, Sweetheart."

"We can't…"

"Lily, you've given me this chance. I'm taking full advantage of it. Just trust me."

Lily realized she did, surprisingly.

They made their way across the grounds. They could just see the glowing windows of Hagrid's Hut near the edge.

"All pretenses aside, Lily, why have you never… you know… _misbehaved_ a little?" James asked. Their hands were still linked, he refused to let go.

Lily found she didn't mind so much.

"Well, I guess, it was just how I was raised. Until I came to Hogwarts, I had to go to school in Surrey with other Muggle kids. I just always wanted to do well, and the one time I got yelled at by my first grade teacher, I cried. I hated the feeling of letting someone down, so I guess I've just tried to avoid it ever since."

"What are you feeling right now?"

"Guilty."

"For…?"

"Breaking a school rule. I can't believe I'm letting you do this. I have a perfect record. I don't want…"

"You won't jeopardize your chances of becoming Head Girl. Believe me." James laughed and squeezed Lily's hand.

"Aiming the question back at you. Why do you _choose_ to misbehave? Aren't you tired of all the detentions and having the professors annoyed at you?"

"Like you said, Lily, it's a choice more so than an actual behavior. I was impeccably raised to be polite, courteous and gentlemanly by my parents. They're in their sixties, I was born pretty late to them. They were raised in an era where manners got you far and high society had impossible expectations. I guess I just wanted to rebel against that. Not really against their expectations, they're proud of me no matter what, but I didn't want… I wanted to live the way they weren't allowed to. I just wanted to do what I wanted to. Does that make sense?"

"Actually, it does. Have you no guilt, James Potter?"

"I do. But only about the important things."

"What do you consider 'important'?"

James blushed.

"I'm not so sure I should bring it up."

"Tell me. Come on, all pretenses aside, remember?"

"You won't get angry?"

"Promise."

"Despite what you may think, I do feel guilt and have a conscience. I… I felt… still feel… incredibly guilty for what happened last year, between you and Sniv- _Severus._"

Lily's eyes widened, and her mouth dropped open in awe.

"I didn't know…"

"It kills me a little bit each time I see you two pass each other in the hall, and that coldness… and it was my fault…" James looked away. He couldn't look at Lily.

Lily stopped walking, James only noticing when his hand was pulled back. Lily didn't let go.

"James…"

"I knew you'd get mad. I'm sorry. You asked…"

"I'm not mad. I just need to clear something up with you."

James met her gaze nervously.

"It… it wasn't your fault. I've thought about this, long and hard. Believe me. It wasn't your fault that it happened. Sev had already started to show signs of darkness. He was always interested in the dark arts. He'd almost let… that word… slip in my presence before, although it wasn't directed at me. I was losing him. He wasn't the same Sev that became my friend when I discovered I was a witch. If anything, you sped up the inevitable process of losing him. In retrospect, you probably saved me from a lot more hurt than I experienced that day. Don't blame yourself, James. It's not worth it."

James was thunderstruck. Never in his wildest dreams would he think Lily didn't blame him for the loss of her friend.

"You mean…?"

Lily nodded. "I appreciate that you felt responsible though. Maybe you _do_ have some angel in you after all." Lily nudged James playfully.

"I wouldn't count on it, Lily. I'm all devil." James smirked jokingly.

As they neared the forest, a noticeable chill seeped from its dark contents. Lily shivered.

"Shit. I didn't think." James let go of Lily's hand.

"James, what…?"

James shrugged out of his coat and handed it to Lily.

"Here. You need this more than I do. I'm fine."

"But…"

"Lily, you have goose-bumps. What kind of chivalrous gentleman would I be if I didn't offer you my coat?"

"Your parents would be appalled." Lily smirked.

"Exactly." James laughed. He helped Lily into his coat.

Lily took a deep breath and could smell James on the coat. It was a mixture of forest and cinnamon. Manly. Strong. She adored it.

"Better?"

"Much. Thanks."

They unthinkingly linked their hands once more. It had become natural, it seemed, to be that way.

Lily seemed hesitant.

"Aren't there… you know…?"

"Remus is the only scary thing out here, and that's only once a month. Trust me." James smirked. He knew Lily knew. It was no problem. It made him love her more, her acceptance of Remus' condition.

Lily grasped James' hand tighter, and held his bicep with her other hand bringing herself closer to him. James lifted foliage out of the way and they entered the Forbidden Forest.

It was strangely beautiful. The dark, skeletal trunks of the trees towered to form vein-like appendages above their heads. A fine mist, about waist high, swirled about them, wafting away as they walked past, only to regather once they'd gone through.

"Do you know where we are?"

"Of course I know where we are."

"How?"

"Another Marauder's secret."

"You seem to have a lot of those. Will you ever tell me?"

"Sometime."

"Promise?"

James looked down at Lily's shining eyes.

"Promise."

Lily seemed content with that answer.

After what seemed like an hour of walking, but was in reality about twenty minutes, they came upon an open grove, with a small stream running through it.

"That stream exits a different part of the forest and pours into the Black Lake." James explained.

"I'd always wondered where that little stream by the Lake went…"

James smiled. "Now you know."

"How did you find this place?"

"Just somewhere the guys and I stumbled across one time we were exploring. It's the only part of the forest that is this open. You won't find another area that lacks trees like this. In the springtime there're flowers, and the sunlight streams in a little more than usual through the branches. It's really peaceful here. I come here a lot to think."

"There's no mist here, either." Lily mentioned staring at a bush covered in dead leaves with dew clinging desperately to the branches.

"You're right. Never noticed that before."

"Thanks for sharing this place with me."

"'Course."

"Now what?"

"The night's still young." James smirked. Lily glanced at her watch.

"James! It's nearly 11:30! We need…"

"We need to do absolutely nothing, Miss Evans." James brought his mouth to her ear and whispered, "you're not an angel right now, remember."

His warm breath against her cheek made her shiver pleasantly.

Never in her life would she have thought that James Potter would make her react in such a way. Come to think of it, everything about him was starting to intrigue her, to attract her. Maybe… maybe he wasn't so bad. She'd never really given him _one_ chance before, and he was asking for a second. Her mother had always told her that there was a fine line between loathe and love. She'd never understood how fine until now. She inwardly slapped herself at being so stubborn and stupid. She prided herself on not judging people outwardly or before getting to know them. She had done just that when she met James Potter, and hadn't given him a second look. Maybe because of that, James had felt he needed to get her attention, leading to his behavior throughout the years. They were just so… so different; they had completely opposite personalities. But, if she'd just given him a chance, they could have avoided all of the…

"Did you hear me Lily?"

"Huh?"

"Sorry, did I interrupt some life changing epiphany?" James joked.

He had no idea.

"N-no. I was just wondering what we could possibly be doing next." Lily blushed.

"Hogsmeade."

"We can't get in there without getting caught!"

"We're going to the castle first."

It took awhile longer, but they finally made it into the castle. The party was still going strong, it was set to go until 2 AM, but younger students were in bed. James led Lily, to her confusion, to the Gryffindor portrait hole.

"What…?"

"Get changed into something warm and comfortable. I can't have you freezing like you were in the forest." James winked. "Meet me down here again in 10 minutes… if you're still up for it." He tried to look passive, but Lily could see the fear of rejection in his eyes.

"10 minutes. Got it." She smiled.

James looked relieved.

* * *

Lily went up to her room and changed out of her costume into a long-sleeve shirt and jeans. She put on a fleece jacket, and donned her mittens and a stocking cap that just covered the back of her head. She rushed, and found she still had 7 minutes before she had to meet James. It couldn't come any faster. She was surprised at how excited she was to be with him again…

Her thoughts from the forest returned to her. She couldn't believe it had been, what, 2 hours she'd spent with him, after being around him for going-on 6 years, and she was just now getting to know him. Again, she cursed her stubbornness, wishing she could take back all that time and re-do her behavior towards him. He hadn't deserved such cruelty from her. He was a boy. All boys were immature prats. All teenage boys were horny, obnoxious wankers. He just seemed more so because of what she already thought of him. If she was really truthful to herself, she figured she'd always been attracted to him… just couldn't stand his arrogance. Once she moved past that, though… there was a whole new James to discover.

_Maybe opposites _do_ attract…_ she thought.

Finally, it was time to go back downstairs. She could roll her eyes at her eagerness. If she'd thought that this would be how she would be spending her Halloween earlier this evening, she would've laughed.

James was facing the other way as she made her way down the stairs. He had a Gryffindor Quidditch hoodie on, and was wearing jeans and trainers. He had fingerless gloves on, and a scarf, but no hat.

He grinned widely when he saw her.

"Decided to misbehave with me some more?"

Lily blushed at the interpretation her hormone-wired mind made.

"Y-yes." She smiled shyly.

"Let's be on our way, then."

Lily noticed silvery material rolled into his hoodie pocket.

"What's that? Wait… let me guess, another Marauder secret?" Lily rolled her eyes.

James laughed. "No. This one I can tell you about. Family heirloom. Passed down father to son for ages."

"What is it?"

"Invisibility cloak."

"You're pulling my leg!"

"Nope."

"You actually _have_ one?"

"Yes, it's right here in my pocket. You just saw it." James mocked.

"I don't believe it. No wonder you've gotten away with so much."

"You're very observant. Also very good at coming to the right conclusions." James smirked.

As they exited the portrait hole, Lily felt like something wasn't right. She couldn't put her finger on it, and tried endlessly to determine what was wrong.

"Lily? You okay? You looked confused."

"I feel like I'm missing something. Something doesn't feel right."

"Huh?"

Lily looked down. James' hands were fiddling with each other as he nervously waited for Lily.

His hands.

That's what was wrong.

"Oh. Never mind. I know."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Let's keep going."

"Okay…" James looked unsure, but was pleasantly surprised when Lily took his hand as they started walking again. She seemed at ease. James couldn't help but smile to himself.

"So, how do we get into Hogsmeade without going outside, and without getting caught?"

"You'll see."

A witch statue, a long tunnel, and creaky wooden stairs later, Lily and James found themselves in the cellar of Honeydukes.

"Unbelievable." Lily gasped.

"Like it?"

"_Like_ it? This is incredible!"

Cartons, boxes and shelves of sweets surrounded them.

"The ultimate trick-or-treating experience: Honeydukes' cellar. Take your pick of anything."

"Oh, James… I couldn't. That'd be stealing… and I'm not _that _devilish. Angel, you know."

"Nonsense. The boys and I always leave money behind; enough to cover the expense of what we take."

"See? I knew there was some angel in you."

"Okay, maybe that. You've got me there." James grinned. Lily smiled back while picking some of her favorite sweets. She reached into her pocket, but James stopped her.

"Seriously. It's my treat."

"Thanks, James." Lily blushed, as James took two galleons out of his pocket and set them on the crate where Lily had taken her sweets.

"Where to now?"

"Ever walked in Hogsmeade when it was completely barren?"

"No, actually."

"The doors are locked from the outside. We'll be able to get out of Honeydukes."

James and Lily emerged from the cellar. It was slightly creepy, being in the deserted shop. It was dark, quiet and eerie.

They exited onto the equally deserted streets of Hogsmeade. Lily could fully appreciate the beauty and splendor of Hogsmeade without rambunctious and giggling students. This was a whole new level of experience.

"Shall we?" James offered his hand to Lily.

"Yes." Lily took his hand.

They spent another hour roaming the streets of Hogsmeade, holding hands and talking, laughing and playfully bickering.

Clouds had started to gather, unbeknownst to Lily and James. The Cheshire moon had disappeared, and the wind had picked up slightly. James froze, looking up at the sky that seemed darker than it had earlier. He could smell the rain before it began to fall.

"Shit…"

Lily squealed uncharacteristically as the rain began to fall. To James' surprise, it was out of happiness.

"I love the rain!" Lily shouted. She held her arms out and tilted her face to the sky.

James took a mental picture of her. If this was going to be his last chance, and things didn't go well, he wanted this memory of Lily for always. He laughed quietly, watching Lily spin around.

"I've always loved the rain, ever since I was little. Tuney and I would go play in it in our swimsuits. It's one of my only remaining happy memories of my sister."

"What happened?"

"We became two different people. I was a witch, and well, she wasn't. She was jealous. After Dumbledore refused her letter, she came to feel disdain for me, which eventually turned to outright hate. I miss her sometimes, but I've learned to live with what we've become to each other. She pretends I don't exist, and I leave her be. It's a mutual loving-sister-relationship."

"At least you have a sibling."

Lily smiled at James sadly.

"Not anymore. But you have Sirius. He's more your brother than a friend."

"You're right about that. He even lives with me now." James laughed.

"I've just realized how utterly cliché this all is." Lily giggled.

"What's cliché?"

"This." She gestured between the two of them. "A moonlight walk in the forest, sneaking out on a date to Hogsmeade in the middle of the night… and now it's raining. All you have to do is kiss me." Lily couldn't stop the words pouring from her mouth. She gasped as she realized that last part of her statement came out. She stared, horrified, at James to see his reaction.

James had almost stopped listening when he heard Lily say "date," but had regained full attention at the terms "you" "kiss" and "me." He froze, and his heart stuttered, his hand tense in Lily's grasp.

"I'm sorry… James… I didn't…"

"D-do you _want_ me to kiss you?" James dared ask. He couldn't move. He couldn't breathe. If Lily consented… she had brought it up. But had that been a mistake? She could have meant it hypothetically, of course. That was it. She'd meant it as the ongoing butt of her joke about how cliché everything was.

They were staring intensely into each other's eyes. The passion was evident on both their parts.

James feared her answer. He shouldn't have asked that. He'd ruined everything for sure. But he _had_ to know.

_Damn it. It had all been going so great. I had the chance to be her friend… and I blew it…_

He was so busy fretting about her meaning that he almost missed her whisper.

"Yes."

That was all he needed to hear. There, in the rain, in the middle of the streets of Hogsmeade, James wasted no time in wrapping his arms around Lily's waist, drawing her to him as he sought her mouth with his. Lily's arms wrapped around his neck, bringing his lips to hers. Her belly felt as if molten lava had been poured into it, and her heart sped up erratically. His mouth was hot, pressing against hers passionately. She was boiling hot despite the chilling rain and cool breeze of the first hours of November.

What he was giving wasn't nearly enough. She wanted more of him, and decided to take it upon herself to deepen the kiss.

James gasped as he felt Lily's tongue run across his bottom lip. He was sure his heart had stopped. It felt like a vice had him constricted around his torso, it was all so much.

He was kissing Lily. And she was _kissing him back._

He opened his mouth to her, but instead of letting her tongue explore his mouth, he met it halfway with his own. Lily's hands gripped the fine hairs at the nape of his neck tighter as he pressed them ever closer to each other.

Lily _was_ an angel. Because he was in heaven. Absolute heaven as he kissed her perfect lips.

Lily was thinking along the opposite lines: James _had _to be a devil, because the way he kissed was a _sin._

The rain poured down, but the two were oblivious as they continued to kiss, unaware of their surroundings but _very_ conscious of each other. One of James' hands moved up to cup Lily's face as her hand moved up into his hair, nails grazing his scalp. Their lips moved together in the most natural of dances, the most synchronized of movements, as if they had been doing this all their lives. It didn't escape Lily how _perfect_ they meshed together. She had no doubt in her mind that she and James were made to do this together. She had never thought much about the concept of soul mates, but she made a mental note to consider looking into it.

James hesitantly detached their lips, much to Lily's disappointment. He pressed his forehead to hers as they both struggled to regain much needed air.

"Wow." Was all James breathed.

Lily's eyes shut, and for once, she just _felt._

This was right. They were _right._

That line her mother always talked about: it was fine, that was for sure, she had been balancing precariously, and had just slipped to the "love" side.

She had intense feelings for the boy she had just kissed. She already knew his feelings for her. He'd been outwardly displaying them and expressing them in any way he could for years.

It was her turn now.

"I… I like you, James."

James' eyes opened as he stared incredulously into her eyes.

Lily smiled.

"So I get my second chance, then, do I Angel?"

"You already had it."

James grinned, and with that, he lifted Lily's chin and brought their mouths together once more.

"Devil," Lily muttered, as his sinful kiss consumed her for the second time that night: that glorious, Halloween night, when everything began.

* * *

And it was a Halloween night, years later, that it would all end.

But they remained together, in death, as they had in life.

Forever in love.

It was true that opposites attract, for nowhere else would anyone see an Angel and a Devil so passionately committed to each other.

To Lily, James had been the Devil. But to James, Lily needed to stop being an Angel and live a little.

And they did.

_Fin._


	2. For More Lily x James Halloween fics

For more James x Lily Halloween:

_In Memory _(Halloween 2010)

_My Lover's Gone _(Halloween 2011)


End file.
